


not alone ('cause i'm here with you)

by thecanary



Series: Trans Karev Canon [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i couldnt be bothered to wiki anything so details could be wrong, idk friendhsip building?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanary/pseuds/thecanary
Summary: Karev feels the need to come out to Meredith, set during their intern year, to do with Ava/Rebecca stuff. He's trans!i continue to use song lyrics in place of good titles





	not alone ('cause i'm here with you)

"I couldn't have gotten her pregnant anyway," Alex said.   
Meredith tilted her head - the two of them were sat in the corridor on beds, still on call but not busy, everyone else elsewhere.  
"Rebecca," he clarified.

Silence - or as close to silence as was achievable in even a relatively unused corridor of a hospital - resumed for a brief moment. The clock on the wall ticked, an insignificant hour. 

"Oh," Meredith said, acknowledging Alex without pestering. Whatever happened between him and Rebecca was only her business so far as they had been in her house. "It's not that you two didn't, uh, I mean you, together. A lot."  
Alex made a noise partway between a laugh and a snort, only slightly scoffing. "True, I won't deny that," he said. His face screwed up, whatever he wanted to say weighing on him enough that it was hard to spit out with his normal disregard for social convention. "I can't get people pregnant."

Another heavy pause in their conversation, Alex looked more pained than he ever had before. Meredith recognised it was hard for him - she understood he wanted someone to confide in, but it was a hard thing to say nonetheless.

"Are you," she paused, looking for the right word. "Sterile?" 

She cleared her throat. Alex cleared his. He gave a quick grimace of a smile.

"Yeah but no. I'm transgender."

There it was. The word he hadn't wanted to say since he'd signed up for med school, since he'd fucked off from high school with a new name and a hormone prescription, getting surgery in the Christmas break because it was the time off that he needed and a good excuse as any to not go back and have to face his family. He hadn't wanted people to know, but now he knew someone needed to. Meredith didn't reply verbally, offering a nod - she was a doctor, she knew what it meant. 

"I knew that if she was pregnant it wasn't mine and I still bought into it because I figured? Why not? Neither of us would want to admit otherwise in the long run, so what harm would it do right?"  
"Alex," Meredith said slowly. "You did the right thing, by getting away from her. It's not your fault she was crazy, and dragged all this into it. This doesn't change anything."  
"Don't go telling people," Alex said. "I've been keeping this a secret since I was seventeen and I'd hate for all that time to be for nothing."

Meredith nodded slowly. "So does anyone else know?"   
"Bailey, Webber, now you." He shrugged. "They had to know. My final med school exams got delayed 'cos of surgery, so once I settled in a bit here I explained why. Figured someone around here had to know."  
"And now I know too."  
"Well yeah. I thought you should."

Meredith rested a hand on Alex's shoulder, a sign of support - she was there for him. No one would see him differently, whether he wanted other people to know or not. 

"I'm not going to ask you to share your medical history with me but just know that you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Alex nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but as he did their pagers buzzed. "Work of an intern never stops," he said, pushing himself off of the bed the two were sitting on. "Thanks though Meredith. Like, really thanks."

Following suit, Meredith stepped to the ground as well. "Don't worry about it." 

And the two of them ran for the page call, racing each other through the hospital corridors.


End file.
